Best Man
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: His only job was to not lose the rings... (Trumar) (PanxUub) (Broten)


**A present for my beloved Tiffany! I love ya girl and happy belated birthday! **

* * *

Goten cleared his through as straighten his black silk tie. Looking at his reflection in the mirror brought a smile to his face, he was used to seeing himself with his crazy hair and his gi. His girlfriend had convinced him to get a haircut and actually wear a tux for this occasion. At first he refused but his girlfriend had threaten no sex for two months if he didn't.

There was a light knock on the door, making Goten turn his head towards the direction. "Goten, you ready?"

Goten nodded and ambled over to the door, opening it. There stood Uub, in a similar outfit as Goten.

Today was the day. The day Goten would lose his best friend. He had made the mistake of proposing to his girlfriend. What happen to bros before hoes! These nuts before skinny sluts! Bert and Ernie before squirt and spirmy. They'd been friends since birth, they drunk out the same bottle, watched cartoons together, took poops on the toilet together. It would never be the same anymore, with his new... wife.

"Ready?" Uub questioned.

"As I'll ever be," Goten sighed.

The two fighters made their way down the stairs where they found two women clad in matching jade color dresses.

"Bout time you two showed up," the brunette chuckled.

"Bout time you looked like a girl, Pan." Goten teased.

Pan growled and opened her mouth, ready to give her uncle a tongue lashing but was stopped when her friend approach him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Gross," she spat.

The couple ignored her and continued to passionately kiss. The man wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer.

Uub blushed and looked the opposite way. "Guys.."

Bra giggled before pulling away and eyed Uub and Pan. "You two may be a couple but y'all never act like it."

"That's because, I don't like PDA," Pan argued, folding her arms aross her chest.

Uub silently nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, the wedding starts in half an hour, you guys got everything you need?" Goten questioned.

"Yea, do you have the rings?" Bra asked

Goten nodded and slipped his hand into his pants pocket, feeling for the wedding rings. Right pocket, not there. So he tried his left: nothing.

Uub noticed the worry look on Goten's face which made him question did he have have the rings are not. "Everything... okay Goten?"

"I must have left them in the dressing room," Goten mumbled before dashing up the stairs.

"I swear to Kami if those rings aren't up there I will slit his throat," Bra hissed.

Goten returned minutes later, his hands shaking and his eyes wide. "I-I can't find them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" Pan and Bra both screamed.

"I mean, they're not in my pocket or in the dressing room," Goten explained.

"I don't know why Trunks trusts you," Pan sighed.

"Idiot! What are we suppose to do now!" Bra shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Uub ordered. "All we need to do is retrace Goten's steps and we're bound to find them."

"Uub is right," Bra sighed in relief. "We're taking my car."

* * *

**"Dequan's Trap House"**

"What's a trap house?" Uub questioned.

The gang sat in the Bra's black Range Rover investigating the neighborhood. They we're in the crappiest neighborhood in West City, and were probably parked in the most crappiest house in the neighborhood. Brown grass, broken fence, beer bottles everywhere.

"A place to buy drugs, Trunks and I stopped by here last night," Goten answered innocently, receiving blank stares from his friends. "You wouldn't remember because you were passed out in the car last night."

"Uub..." Pan growled.

Uub chuckled nervously before getting out the car. The others got out as well and Goten led them to the front door.

It only took one knock before someone opened the door. In front of them stood a white girl with braids and a load of makeup plastered on her face. She sported a crop top and tight booty shorts and high heels.

"Whatchu need?" she questioned, propping her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I'm looking for Dequan," Goten answered happily.

"Who's Dequan?" Bra asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Dequan raps and traps, his mixtape drop in a week, it's called Wish A Nigga Would."

"And he only dates white girls," Goten added.

"Anyway boo boo, follow me," the girl instructed.

"Um, we never got your name," Bra pointed out.

"It's Bethany, but Dequan says my real name is Baeisha," Bethany answered. She turned on the heels of her shoes and began walking off, switching her hips with every step.

Bethany led them to a room in the back of the house. The room was illuminated with green light and reeked of Marijuana, alcohol, and chicken. On the tables were mixtaps, drugs, vapor pens, and bongs.

"Daddy, there's some people here to see you." Bethany informed.

Dequan spun around in his black swivel chair, facing the clan. "Sup nigs."

"Aye, how's it going," Goten greeted.

"You know, just hustling," Dequan responded. "Whatchu need cuz."

"I left my home boy's wedding rings somewhere and I was wondering if you seen them?" Goten asked.

"Hmm," Dequan leaned back in his chair, using the nail of his index finger to dig in his teeth. There it was, a gold band rapped around his finger. "I don't think so."

Pan stomped her way over to the African-American man. "I see it on your finger."

"This?" Dequan asked, looking at his finger. "I found it last night."

Pan sighed and held out her hand. "Please just give it to me."

Dequan smirk. "Lemme smash the white girl with blue hair and then I mig-"

CRACK

Seconds later, Dequan was laying on the ground unconscious, his nose bleeding. Pan smirked and removed the ring from the ring from his finger. "One down, one to go."

* * *

**"Rachet's Liquor and Chicken Shack."**

"You gotta be kidding me," Bra sighed scowling at her boyfriend as he opened the door for her.

The place reeked of chicken and beer. Dead flies were piled on the window seal. And the carpet was almost black with various stains.

"This place is sketchy," Pan said distasteful as her eyes wandered the place.

"Howdy y'all my name's Ratchet, what can I do for you youngins?" A man wearing a large cowboy hat question as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Yea can I can 10 pieces of chicken and a bottle of Jack-"

"GOTEN!" The girls screamed.

Goten rolled his eyes and sighed. "Have you see a ring identical to this?" Goten held up the golden ring to the man's face.

"Nah, I reckon I don't," Ratchet answered.

"Ya sure mister?" Pan asked.

"Positive ma'am," Ratchet responded.

"So what now?" Uub questioned.

"Where'd else did you guys go last night?" Bra asked.

Both Goten and Uub blushed. They had sworn to never tell the girls, or else they'd be in big trouble. But what would be worse, having them kill them since they couldn't find the other ring, or getting beat up for going to the forbidden place.

Goten laughed nervously and placed his hand behind his neck. "To a strip club. "

"WHAT!" Bra and Pan both screamed.

"Come on, it was the last night of Trunks being a semi-free man," Goten argued.

Pan turned her attention to her boyfriend. Her black orbs staring into his soul. Uub shook in fear as he looked away, but it didn't work: it never worked. "No sex for three weeks," Pan said bluntly.

"You two have sex!" Bra exclaimed in shock.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Duhhhh!"

"That's gross," Goten groaned.

"Can we just go to the stupid strip club?" Uub asked, completely embarrassed.

"Yea sure," Bra growled.

* * *

**"MiMi's Stip Club"** (If anyone can guess this reference I will give you my arm)

The strip club was only one block away from the liquor store. Since it was day time there were only a few cars parked in front of the place, which should make it easier to find the ring.

"So, what all happen last night?" Bra asked.

"We got a private room, ordered a few girls, and yea..." Goten informed, avoiding eye contact.

"What were their names?" Pan asked.

"Milkshake, Keisha, Diamond, Sweetness, and Lollipop," Goten answered.

Bra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're going to be punished after this wedding."

After waiting a few minutes in the lobby, someone finally came to assist them. A Mexican girl, clad only in her underwear.

Her big brown eyes fell upon Goten, she smiled as she walked over to him and grabbed his tie. "Qué quieres papi?"

Goten pushed her off him and gulped nervously. "Mi novia es aquí." He pointed at Bra who was scowling at the two.

"Oh," the stripper replied in distaste.

Bra smiled at her. "These two idiots were here last night and lost my best friend's wedding ring, and we came here to find it."

"What it look like?" She asked.

Uub removed the ring from his pocket and tossed it ocer to her.

"Hm this does look familiar," She mused. "Follow me." The black haired women strutted off, motioning for the others to follow her lead.

She lead them to the dressing room. A few girls were talking while others were getting dressed.

"Lollipop," the mexican girl called out.

"What Sapphire?" Lollipop rudely responded as she turned around, flipping her hair in the process.

Bra had caught sight of the ring and ran over to her. "Found it."

Lollipop scowled. "Whatchu talking about?"

"That ring you have on, my stupid boyfriend left it here last night," Bra informed.

"Sorry boo boo, finders keepers loser weepers. I'm taking this to the pawn shop to pay my rent," Lollipop responded.

"The hell you are," Bra growled.

Lollipop chuckled and flipped her red hair. She narrowed her blue eyes (obviously contacts) at her. "What you going to do about it bitch."

Without warning Bra had jumped on her and started pulling her hair, which she soon found out were extensions.

"Security!" Lollipop cried.

"I got you girl!" Squealed one of the strippers as they jumped in.

"Not on my watch," Pan jumped as she joined in on the dog pile.

In a matter of seconds two men entered the room, both with large muscles and bald heads. "Move out the way fellas."

Uub cleared his throat as he looked into the one of the man's eyes which were guarded by his dark shades. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

The man chuckled. "And what you plan on doing pip squeak?"

"Sorry sir," Uub apologized as he falcon punched him. The bulky man didn't stand a chance and was immediately out cold once he hit the floor.

"Why you little," the other one growled, preparing to attack Ubb. Before he could reach him, Goten had shot an energy beam at him, sending him straight to the wall.

"AAAAAH! The girls screamed, all except Bra and Pan.

"Got it!" Bra crackled she held it high in the air.

"Come on let's go!" Uub ordered.

Both Pan and Bra immediately got up and scrambled to the door.

"Don't let me catch you in the streets," Pan threaten, glaring at Lollipop and her friend.

Bra rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her forearm and dragged her out the building.

"10 minutes until the wedding starts," Uub revealed as they made it out the building.

"Well never make it in time," Bra cried.

"I know how we can get there in four minutes," Goten said before scooping Bra up.

The bluenette blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry if I mess up your hair." He apologized before blasting off.

"Bra's going to be pissed." Pan laughed before she and Uub following Goten's lead.

* * *

**"The Wedding"**

"I LOOK LIKE A WITCH!" Bra screamed as they landed.

"Today isn't about you, it's about Marron," Goten told her.

"Says the person who looks perfectly fine!" Bra shouted.

"Calm down, I look a mess too," Pan groaned.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we should get going," Uub insisted.

Bra nodded as the tears rolled down her cheek.

The four made their way to the backyard just in the nick of time.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!?"Trunks screamed as he approached them.

"Uh well-" Goten started.

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Shut up. Forget it, you're here now, where are the rings?"

Goten slightly grinned as he handed them over.

"Wow, and here I thought you lost them." Trunks replied.

"Me, please I never lose anything." Goten responded, slightly laughing.

"Thanks bro... And Bra, why do you look so-"

"Shut up or I will kill you," the heiress growled.

"Okay then, I'm going to the altar," he said before scurrying off.

"What an adventure," Pan sighed.

"Actually pretty fun," Goten added.

"Thank god we didn't ruin the wedding," Bra said.

"Well I kinda of did, I ate the cake," Goten laughed.

"GOTEN!" The others screamed.


End file.
